


Red as Blood and White as snow

by Skatergirl29



Series: Gryff and Mrs Bromwyn [1]
Category: The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: Dark Magic, Eloping, F/M, Forbidden Love, Free Dwarves, Ice kingdom, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Mermaids, Mirror made of Gold, Poisoned Apples, Pregnancy, River of Gold, Slavery, Torture, Tragic Death, True Love's Kiss, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: Freya is in a strong relationship with Andrew the Duke of Blackwood but her sister Ravenna is Jealous of her sisters relationship and beauty her Jealousy becomes even worse when she discovers her sister has had a baby so whilst Freya and Andrew walk through the garden she sets fire to their chambers Andrew attempts to save their daughter but it's to late. Freya and Andrew Elope together but Ravenna's soldiers chase after them they soon enter the forbidden woods and are saved by a Huntsman and Huntswoman who offer them shelter from the evil queen.





	1. Mirror, Mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all

Freya stood in the royal gardens as the rain poured from the dark clouds the flowers on her fathers grave had wilted and died her lover Andrew walked over to Freya and placed a comforting arm around her Freya rested her head on Andrew's chest and said 'even after all these years I still miss him' Andrew kissed Freya gently on the head and said 'he was a good man. I sense something else is troubling you' Freya looked up at her sister Ravenna's bedroom window and said 'I just hope my sister is alright we've hardly spoken since our father's death I think it broke her heart. I just want my sister back the one who was always there for me'. Andrew gently stroked Freya's face and said 'she'll come round my love im sure of it. Come on we should go inside now its getting cold' Freya said 'we could have a nice hot bath' Andrew smiled and swept Freya off her feet and carried her to their shared bedroom. 

In her chamber's in the north tower stood Ravenna she had always been jealous of her sister's beauty but she was also especially jealous of Freya's relationship with Andrew the Duke of Blackwood. Freya and Andrew lay in bed their sweaty bodies entangled in the bed sheets little did they know that one of Ravenna's golden ravens was watching them high up in the rafters and what Ravenna saw in the golden mirror made her hate her sister even more than she already did.

 

Months passed and Freya and Andrew's relationship was now stronger than ever it was so strong that they were expecting their first child any day now both Freya and Andrew were excited about becoming parents and Freya hoped that this baby might just be the thing that was needed to bring her and Ravenna closer together again. On a dark summers evening Freya went into early labour Andrew stayed beside her the entire time wishing that he could take away some of the pain for her it was midnight when the child was born Ravenna had just returned from visiting their mothers grave when she was told that princess Freya had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl on the surface Ravenna pretended to be happy for her sister but deep inside her she was even more jealous of Freya than she had ever been before she locked herself in her bedroom with only her dark thoughts for company. Freya sat in bed with Andrew sat beside her and nestled in her arms was their beautiful daughter they named her Snow white Freya looked up and said 'Grace is Princess Ravenna back' Grace said 'She is M lady I asked her if she wanted to see the child but she declined she's shut herself away in her quarters I'm sorry M lady can I bring you anything' Freya looked down at Snow white in a desperate attempt to hide the tears that were streaming down her face Andrew said 'No thank you Grace it's late why don't you retire to bed for the night' Grace curtsied and said 'Thank you goodnight M lady goodnight M lord'. Andrew pulled Freya closer to him and kissed her on the forehead Freya looked at him and said 'How could she do this I was hoping this would help mend the rift between us'.

* * *

* * *

Two days had almost passed and Ravenna had still not left her chambers all day and night she would sit in the dark wishing that her sister and lover were both hanging in her courtyard and their baby was dead. As night fell Ravenna stood in front of her magic mirror which was made out of solid gold she said 'Mirror, Mirror on the wall who is the fairest one of all' a figure made of gold walked out of the mirror and said 'You are my queen but you won't be for long your sisters child Snow white shall soon be known as the fairest in all the land' Ravenna said 'We shall see' her eyes turned red as she left her room and made her way to Freya and Andrews room she quietly opened the door and was relieved to find the room empty except for the small baby asleep in the beautiful wooden crib with a quick flash of her eyes the room was a light. Andrew and Freya were walking through the royal gardens when they heard screaming coming from the castle they both looked at the scene before them their room in east tower was on fire Freya ran back into the castle with Andrew following closely behind he opened the door the ceiling rafters were becoming weakened by the fire Andrew said 'Stay here my love I'll save her'.

Andrew placed his hanker chief over his mouth and nose to stop him breathing in the smoke he reached the crib unharmed and saw that Snow white was very pale and cold he picked her up and carried her safely out of the room Andrew walked over to Freya who was talking to Grace Andrew said 'Grace what's the matter' Grace said 'It's Ravenna she's taken over the throne I overheard her telling the guards to arrest you both you need to leave' Freya said 'But what about you' Grace said 'I can take care of myself M lady you'll find a horse waiting for you in the courtyard now please go'.

 

Freya and Andrew made their way down to the courtyard and just as Grace had told them there was a horse waiting for them they climbed on just as Ravenna's soldiers made an appearance Andrew kicked the horse forwards and they galloped out of the courtyard as they entered the woods they thought they'd lost the queen's soldiers but suddenly they found themselves surrounded by hundreds of soldiers on horseback the captain stepped forward and said 'By order of queen Ravenna you both are under arrest' escape seemed impossible but out of the tree's came a huge volley of arrows and as if in the blink of an eye the queen's soldiers were dead Andrew drew his sword and said 'Who's there show yourselves' two figures wearing black stepped out of the fog the man said 'You two must have done something terrible to anger Queen Freya' Andrew climbed down from his horse and then helped Freya down the woman said 'So who are you two' Andrew said 'I'm the duke of Blackwood and this is Freya but she is no longer Queen her sister Ravenna has stolen the throne and claimed the kingdom as her own' Freya stepped forward and said 'We meen you no harm all we require is food and shelter I beg you please we've lost our child and our home in the course of a single evening' the man said 'Of course you may stay with us for as long as you need. Allow me to introduce myself I am Eric and this is my wife Sara I'm a huntsman and my wife is a huntswoman' Sara walked over to Freya and said 'Come inside M lady you must be cold'. 

Andrew and Freya followed Sara and Eric into their home a fire burned under the stone hearth also in the kitchen were two male dwarves Eric said 'Nion, Gryff we have guests how is dinner coming along' Nion said 'Just waiting for the bread to bake the chicken stew is coming along nicely' Sara said 'Follow me upstairs I'll show you to your room though it won't be as grand as your both used to' Freya said 'It's very kind of you to let us stay Sara' Sara said 'Like my husband said your welcome to stay as long as you need. There's fresh clothes in the wardrobe please help yourself and when your ready come downstairs and have some dinner'. Freya took off her dark blue dress and pulled out a purple country dress Andrew walked over to her and said 'Are you alright my love' Freya said 'How could she do this to us I will never forgive her' Andrew said 'your right she doesn't deserve your forgiveness. Now lets go and get something to eat'.

* * *

* * *

Freya and Andrew walked downstairs they both sat down at the table Nion handed Freya and Andrew a bowl each of chicken stew Gryff said 'So why are you two so far from home especially on night like this you don't have to tell us if it's to hard' Freya said 'You have every right to know. I guess your aware that the king died' Nion said 'He was a good man he was fighting to ensure that dwarves who are being used as slaves are set free it's something me and my brother believe very strongly in' Freya said 'After the king died we lost a kind a noble leader and a dark shadow was cast across this land I had to stand alone and watch as towns were destroyed children were left orphaned and had, had their hearts broken. I looked to my sister Ravenna for help but she turned away' Sara said 'You also said you'd lost your child how did that happen' Freya caressed her stomach and said 'A fire started in mine and Andrew's bedroom in the east tower the baby was asleep in her crib Andrew tried to save Snow white but it was to late' Gryff said 'What did you say the name of your daughter was' Andrew said 'Our child's name was Snow white' Gryff said 'That's the child I saw in my dream a couple of nights ago it was also said that she would have become known as the fairest child in the land' Eric said 'When did you start having dreams' Nion said 'My brothers always had dreams he also has the ability to see things before they happen' Freya said 'And you didn't foresee this happen' Gryff looked down at the table and said 'No M lady I'm sorry'.

 

The next morning Andrew went hunting in the woods with Sara and Eric leaving Freya asleep in bed Nion and Gryff were outside looking after the horses Freya finally decided to get up she had a nice warm bath and then got dressed. Nion and Gryff were sat singing whilst cleaning the horses bridles they looked up when Freya walked outside Nion said 'Good morning M lady did you sleep well' Freya said 'I did yes thank you Nion and please call me Freya. Do you mind if I join you both' Gryff offered her his seat and said 'Not at all Freya' Freya said 'I hope you don't mind me asking but last night at dinner I saw a burn on yours and Nion's wrists It looked like the sort slavers use to brand their slaves but this ones different it's got a gold bird on it' Gryff said 'Myself and Nion were captured by slave traders and sold to your sister' Freya said 'My sister bought you what for' Nion said 'Did you never wonder where she would ride off to every night' Freya said 'I always thought she was going to visit our mothers grave', Gryff said 'Myself and Nion were kept in the mines with tones of other dwarves and children the torture we saw there was horrific' Freya said 'But you escaped unharmed' Gryff said 'That's what you think we were flogged repeatedly, my brother had one of his legs broken and I had boiling water thrown over me. Nion and I eventually managed to escape we made our way to these woods and that's where we met Eric and Sara they saved us and offered us a life long home'.

Late that afternoon Andrew, Eric and Sara returned from their hunting trip Gryff wanted to talk to Freya in private so he asked her to come for a ride with him Freya said 'I've never realised how beautiful this land really is so where are we heading' Gryff said 'My favourite place in the whole kingdom'. Eventually Freya and Gryff reached the summit of Cherry blossom hill Freya stopped her horse and said 'Gryff you were right this place is beautiful so what did you want to talk about' Gryff looked down at the burn mark on his wrist and said 'Myself and Nion managed to escape your sisters evil but there are still many children and Dwarves I want to see them set free' Freya said 'Then you'd be better asking Eric and Sara for help I am no fighter' Gryff said 'I didn't only see your daughter in my dream I saw you the exiled queen turned warrior the one who would lead us into battle and the one with a great power which you've kept hidden' Freya said 'What you say is true I do have a great power I can freeze things but it doesn't change the fact that I cannot fight' Gryff said 'So let us teach you in times like this it won't hurt to know how to protect yourself. But that's not the only reason I wanted to talk to you', Freya sensed the pain in Gryff's soul so she reached out and took his hands in hers and said 'Tell me what is it' Gryff said 'Nion's injuries on his back were so bad that by the time Eric and Sara found us they were infected he wouldn't let anyone touch them he said it was to painful to this day they still remain infected and I'm worried that if they don't get treated then I'll lose him' Freya said 'Let's go home and I'll have a look at his back' Gryff hugged Freya and whispered 'Thank you'.   

  

 


	2. If my sister is going to destroy everything I'll stand against her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entire month has passed and Freya is now a fully trained warrior with the help of her friends. On a dark stormy night they enter Ravenna's mines and using the cover of a snow blizzard that Freya created they kill everyone that stands in their way. Whilst inspecting the cells they find two female dwarves and Nion and Gryff instantly become attracted to them the children that were lucky to survive are returned to their homes. A few days after the battle Andrew believes he has waited long enough and asks Freya to marry him as the ceremony takes place they are all unaware that they are being watched by Ravenna's golden ravens and they soon find themselves fighting to stay alive.

Gryff and Nion sat by the river watching Freya practice her archery Nion said 'I think she could take down those soldiers at the mine single handed' Gryff said 'She's certainly come a long way considering what she was like when we first met her'. Freya walked over to the two dwarves and sat beside them Gryff said 'I'm going to go and call the horses back' Nion said 'I'll come with you' Freya said 'No Nion stay with me I want to talk to you' Nion said 'About what Freya' Freya said 'Let me have a look at your back I know it's still causing you some pain' Nion pulled his shirt over his head and turned around Freya dipped a cloth in some cold water and bathed the wounds on Nion's back she tore her sleeves off her dress and bandaged Nion's back with them Nion said 'How did you find out about my back' Gryff came out of the barn and said 'I told her' Nion said 'How could you' Gryff said 'I told her because it upset me to see you suffer with the pain everyday and I also did it because your my brother and I just don't ever want to lose you' Nion stood up and pulled his brother into a comforting hug Freya saw Andrew coming back from another hunting trip with Eric she walked over to him Nion said 'Freya thank you for sorting out my back' Freya said 'Your welcome Nion' Andrew said 'How are you today my beautiful princess' Freya said 'I'm okay so how was the hunting trip' Andrew said 'Pretty good we caught three rabbits and one deer'.

 

Late that same afternoon Freya and Andrew sat down with the others to discuss their plan of attack Eric said 'You and Nion probably know the mine tunnels better than the rest of us' Gryff said 'The entrance we escaped out of is the North entrance it normally has a few guards on watch. We'd be safer in groups of three' Sara said 'Gryff you have to understand that with only six of us it's very unlikely that we'll be able to save all the children and Dwarves' Gryff slammed his fist down on the table and walked out of the lodge Freya said 'It's okay I'll go' Freya tracked Gryff to the edge of the woods she found him sat on one of the night watch platforms Gryff said 'Sorry I didn't meen to get angry I just want to see all the slaves set free' Freya said 'I heard you calling out in your sleep was it another dream' Gryff said 'It was a nightmare I have them all the time and it's always the same one. I see Ravenna and her soldiers chasing me and Nion they surround us and we fight off as many as we can and whilst he tries to protect me Nion is killed. I surrender to them knowing I have no other option they put me in chains and they drag me away from Nion I never even got to say goodbye to him' Freya said 'What else do you fear' Gryff said 'I fear Ravenna I fear what she would do to me and Nion if she found us' Freya said 'This is your special place you and Nion feel safe here right' Gryff said 'We definitely see this place as our new home but it probably won't be left untouched' Freya looked up at Gryff and said 'I don't know what strength is in me but if my sister is going to destroy everything I'll stand against her'.

* * *

* * *

As the sun set behind the mountains Sara, Eric, Andrew, Freya, Nion and Gryff rode to the Iron ore mines as they came to the mine entrances Gryff noticed that Ravenna had posted more guards Eric said 'Now how are we going to get in' Freya said 'Allow me' with a flash of her blue eyes a cold heavy snow blizzard swept into the mines Sara said 'Leave no one alive'. Nion, Gryff and Freya entered the mine through the north entrance and like thieves in the night they slay all those that stood in their way when the fight was over they all searched for survivors Eric and Sara found a group of children frightened and bruised Nion and Gryff were searching the last two cells when they came across two female dwarves Freya said 'Over here Nion and Gryff have found two more survivors. Are they alive' Nion said 'Their breathing is abit laboured but the dust probably isn't helping' Freya said 'Lets get them out of here'.

Nion and Gryff took the two female dwarves back to the lodge whilst Freya and Andrew went with Sara and Eric to escort the children back to their village it was an emotional sight for Freya she could not understand how her sister could do this she decided to use her magic to protect the village not only by using protection charms Freya also created Owls made out Ice by using a mask made out of Ice she would be able to control the owls. As they arrived back at the lodge they heard shouting coming from the kitchen Eric said 'Enough what is with all the noise do you want the queen to find us now please tell me your names' the dwarf with blonde hair stepped forward and said 'My name is Doreena and this is Bromwyn who are you' Eric said 'I'm Eric and this is my wife Sara we're the owners of this lodge and this is Andrew duke of Blackwood' Bromwyn said 'And what about skinny legs there' Freya said 'My name is Freya I am heir to the throne' Bromwyn said 'Your sister is Queen Ravenna forgive me if I don't like you' Freya said 'I know I cannot change what my sister has done to you believe me I wish I could but I'm fighting to free the kingdom from my sisters ruling and we would be proud if you'd both fight alongside us' Doreena said 'I'll fight alongside you Miss ' Bromwyn said 'You can but count me out'.

 

As night fell Gryff was bringing the horses back in from the field when he saw Bromwyn sitting alone she appeared upset so Gryff decided to introduce her to an old friend of his Bromwyn looked up when she heard someone whistling but she couldn't see anything then she noticed a beautiful white unicorn walking towards her she said 'Hello where did you come from your very beautiful' Gryff said 'I thought you'd like to see her you don't have to feel alone myself and my brother Nion also know what it's like to suffer at Ravenna's hands' Bromwyn said 'You were slaves for how long' Gryff said 'Most of our lives but we managed to escape we ended up in the woods and that's when we met Sara and Eric' Bromwyn gently stroked the unicorns soft coat and said 'And what about the posh couple' Gryff said 'Freya and Andrew arrived last month they are really nice people and Freya she's nothing like her sister she's been betrayed by Ravenna' Bromwyn said 'I didn't meen to be horrible to her I don't have much trust left in me anymore' Gryff knew it was risky but he leaned in and kissed Bromwyn passionately on the lips at first Bromwyn wanted to slap him hard across the face but she stayed her hand and just as she was starting to enjoy it Gryff broke away from her and said 'I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that I don't know what came over me'

Bromwyn watched as Gryff started to walk away from her she ran a finger over her lips and realised that she loved him and couldn't let him get away from her she pulled out one of her rope darts and launched it at Gryff's leg the rope wrapped itself tightly around Gryff's legs Gryff fell to the floor he turned around and saw Bromwyn stood in front of him he said 'Go on hit me it's the least I deserve' Gryff braced himself but instead of pain he felt a pair of soft lips on his he opened his eyes and placed a warm sweaty hand on Bromwyn's  left cheek Gryff said 'What about your lack of trust what happened to that' Bromwyn said 'I guess it came back'. Freya sat on her window seat reading she looked up when she saw Bromwyn and Gryff walking back towards the lodge holding hands it made her smile she turned and looked towards the door as Andrew walked in Freya said 'I think we might have a blossoming romance between Gryff and Bromwyn' Andrew said 'I'm happy those two deserve each other. I have something for you my love' Andrew handed Freya a small blue velvet box Freya opened it and inside was a beautiful gold ring with a blue heart shaped diamond on it Andrew said 'Will you marry me' Freya looked deep into Andrew's eyes and said 'Yes, Yes with all my heart'.

* * *

* * *

Freya and Andrew walked downstairs the next morning Sara said 'Good morning how did you both sleep' Freya said 'We slept very well thank you. We have an announcement to make Andrew proposed to me last night is it possible to have the wedding today' Sara said 'Of course we could do with a nice happy event to cheer us all up' Doreena said 'Congratulations Miss Freya', unbeknownst to them all they were being watched by one of Ravenna's golden ravens Ravenna was able to see all the bird could see by using a mask made out of gold much like the one Freya used to control her owls Ravenna turned to her captain and said 'Prepare the troops we're going to visit my little sister'. Freya and Andrew stood under a beautiful wooden gazebo Eric said 'Then I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride' Andrew lifted up Freya's veil and kissed her passionately on the lips as the celebrations got underway Ravenna and her soldiers were getting closer Gryff and Bromwyn were dancing when he stopped Bromwyn said 'Is everything alright my love' Gryff said 'We're being watched' Freya and the others joined the two dwarves they all turned around as Ravenna and her soldiers approached out of the fog Gryff said 'Eric what do we do' Nion said 'We stand proud brother' Ravenna said 'Bring me the dwarves alive and unspoiled kill the others' Gryff turned to Bromwyn and said 'My love just run get away from here' Bromwyn said 'but what about you you'll be outnumbered' Gryff said 'We'll be alright I don't want her to hurt you so please just go I promise I will find you again'.

 

Bromwyn ran deeper into the woods hoping to get away from Ravenna's soldiers but they had the advantage of being on horseback and she soon found herself surrounded. The smoke soon cleared Freya and the others had survived Sara said 'How did she know we were here' Freya said 'Just like me she has spies hers are Ravens made out of gold. Gather what strength we can we're going to get the dwarves back'.  


	3. If my arms weren't tied I'd put them around you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryff and Nion regain consciousness in a dark damp cell they can hear Doreena and Bromwyn screaming but are unable to see them. Eventually Bromwyn and Doreena are bought back and placed in separate cells both are covered in cuts and bruises and their clothes are torn in places Ravenna stands outside the cells and watches as Gryff and Nion try to reach the bars to be with the ones they love. As night falls it gets colder in the cells and Gryff pleads with Ravenna to let him be with Bromwyn she grants his wish but not through kindness she wants the pleasure of seeing Gryff suffer when Bromwyn dies she also orders the guards to tie them back 2 back. 
> 
> Freya and the others enter the castle Freya splits from the others and goes to kill Ravenna but when she finds her chambers empty she discovers the magic mirror which shows her who was actually responsible for Snow Whites death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There will be swearing in this chapter. And Bromwyn doesn't die just incase people were worried

Gryff slowly regained consciousness his vision was still abit blurry but he was able to make out exactly where he was the cell was damp and cold with only a small candle for light Nion said 'Are you awake brother' Gryff said 'Just about but now that I've seen where we are I wish I wasn't awake' Nion said 'Stand proud brother we'll get out of here' Gryff said 'I hope so. Hang on where are the girls', before Nion could answer two very loud screams echoed through out the dungeons Nion said 'That was Doreena and Bromwyn' Gryff said 'But where are they there's nobody down here but us'. Gryff and Nion were awoken from their sleep by the sound of the heavy Iron cell doors opening Nion watched as Doreena was pushed into the cell Nion said 'Doreena look at me are you alright' Doreena said 'I don't want you to look at me I'm you'll laugh' Nion said 'I promise I won't laugh at you' Doreena turned her head to look at Nion his blood boiled with anger at the site of what they'd done to her, her face was covered in cuts her left eye was swollen Nion turned around as Gryff let out a cry of anger Bromwyn was covered in bruises her arms were covered with scratches but what angered Gryff even more was that Bromwyn's dress was torn he turned to his cell door and saw Ravenna stood outside he said 'What did you do to her your freak' Ravenna said 'These two are slaves from my mines they belong to me as do you and your brother you will serve me. I'm surprised they didn't break after all children do break when tortured' Bromwyn spat at Ravenna and said 'We're mighty far from children bitch queen I'll die before I serve you' Ravenna said 'You shall have your wish these dungeons get very cold at night you'll soon be dead' Bromwyn turned away from Gryff not wanting him to see her cry.

Freya and the others stood in the shadows of the woods Sara said 'The plan is we go in rescue the dwarves and get out again' Eric said 'I agree we leave Ravenna to attack her in her own castle would be suicide' they camped out of sight and waited for cover of darkness.

Meanwhile down in the dungeons what the queen had said was right it was getting colder and Gryff could no longer stand to see Bromwyn suffer he stood up and said 'Please queen Ravenna let me be with her she's cold she needs the warmth of another' Ravenna gave a small nod to one of her guards who entered the cell and unchained Gryff and dragged him into Bromwyn's cell before they even had a chance to touch each other two guards tied them back to back before forcing them to their knee's and slamming the cell door shut Gryff grabbed hold of Bromwyn's hands and said 'Are you alright my fair one' Bromwyn said 'I'm not very fair now not with all these bruises and cuts' Bromwyn burst into tears Gryff said 'Don't cry my love if my hands weren't tied I'd put them around you' Bromwyn said 'Do you really love me' Gryff said 'I love you so much that I want to marry you' Bromwyn said 'Do you really meen that' Gryff said 'Yes I do will you marry me' Bromwyn said 'Yes I will with all my heart'.

* * *

* * *

Sara and the others entered the castle through the armoury Freya knew she had to confront Ravenna about everything that had happened so she slipped away from the others and made her way to Ravenna's chambers she pushed open the door but Ravenna was not there Freya was just about to leave when she spotted a magic mirror made out of gold as she approached it she saw the east tower on fire she heard the sound of Snow White crying but what angered the magic within her was the image of her sister Ravenna setting fire to the tower Ravenna appeared behind her and said 'I wondered how long it would be before you discovered the truth'. Nion and Doreena looked up as Eric and the others came running into the dungeons Bromwyn said 'Where's Freya' Andrew said 'She was right behind us we have to find her' Eric said 'Freya can take care of herself we have to get the dwarves out of here'. Freya looked into her sisters eyes and said 'Why would you do this to my daughter she would have posed no threat to you' Ravenna said 'That's not what the mirror told me it told me your daughter would have been the fairest in the land' Freya said 'Father was right deep down you are evil' with one flash of golden eyes Ravenna's magic pushed Freya through the stained glass window she fell down into the lake.

 

A couple of days passed and after spending time in bed resting Bromwyn was feeling better she woke to birds singing on the window ledge at the end of her bed was a box she picked up the box and inside was a gorgeous Jade coloured dress with long dark green sleeves she quickly got dressed and made her way downstairs she smiled when she saw Doreena and Nion walking by the river she walked round into the stables and saw Gryff saddling his horse Bromwyn said 'Are you leaving' Gryff said 'No I'm going to find Freya there's still no sign of her' Bromwyn said 'Fetch me a horse I'm coming with you'. Gryff and Bromwyn left the safety of the woods to go and find Freya as they approached Ravenna's castle Gryff had a vision Bromwyn said 'My love what's wrong' Gryff said 'she fell from the east tower window we have to find her' Bromwyn said 'That ones the east tower over there. How did you know she fell from the tower can you see things' Gryff said 'I have visions from time to time I know it's weird' Bromwyn said 'It's not that weird. aaaahhhhh' Gryff said 'My love what's wrong' Bromwyn said 'I'm fine it's just sore ribs that's all'.

Bromwyn and Gryff arrived at the lake behind the east tower they climbed down from their horses and searched the area for Freya Bromwyn turned around when she heard her horse neighing she walked over and found Freya's body washed up on the grass Gryff ran over and said 'Is she alive' Bromwyn said 'She's still breathing it looks like she fell from there the windows broken' Gryff said 'What if she didn't fall what if Ravenna used her magic' Bromwyn said 'Magic or not we need to keep her warm let's move out of sight and take a look at her wounds'.

 

Whilst Gryff prepared a fire Bromwyn took a look at Freya's wounds she felt Freya's stomach for any broken bones but instead of broken bones she felt something kick against her hands Gryff said 'Why are you smiling my love' Bromwyn said 'she's pregnant the prophecy could come true' Gryff said 'Snow white will be the fairest in the land and Ravenna will fall. I just want to say that you look unbelievably beautiful tonight your practically glowing maybe it's the light of the fire' Bromwyn took Gryff's hands and placed them flat against her stomach he looked into her eyes and said 'It's mine, it's mine' Bromwyn said 'Yeah it's yours please say your happy' Gryff said 'We're going to have a child of course I'm happy and I cannot wait to marry you'. It was late evening when Freya finally came round she sat up and threw up on the grass Gryff said 'Is she alright' Bromwyn said 'It's a sign of pregnancy I daren't say that this will be the last time she throws up' Freya said 'Did you just say I'm pregnant but why' Gryff said 'The prophecy still has to come true Freya my feeling is that Snow white is meant to face Ravenna and if this one dies you and Andrew will keep having children until the prophecy happens'.

* * *

* * *

Happiness returned to the woods as Freya and Andrew were reunited and on a bright winters day the heavens watched as Nion and Doreena and Gryff and Bromwyn were married Eric said 'I now pronounce you together until death do you part you may kiss your brides'. As the celebrations got underway Ravenna appeared in the woods Freya said 'Sister what are you doing here your not welcome' Ravenna said 'Kill them all' Bromwyn pulled out her swords and said 'I'll show you what happens when you crash my wedding' once again they found themselves fighting for their lives Andrew followed Ravenna deeper into the woods he disarmed her and pinned her against a tree Ravenna said 'Are you really going to kill me your so weak you couldn't even save your daughter' Andrew released Ravenna and turned away from her she said 'Has Freya told you that it was me who killed Snow white I couldn't have her becoming the fairest in the land' Andrew drew his sword and turned to stab Ravenna but he stopped when he felt something sharp enter his stomach he looked down and saw a black spike sticking into him Ravenna pulled away from him and watched as Andrew fell to the floor blood bubbling from his mouth she re-called her troops and fled back to her castle.

 

With the soldiers gone everyone rejoiced Doreena said 'Where's Andrew' Gryff said 'Spread out let's see if we can find him. Don't worry Freya I'm sure he's fine' it didn't take long for them to find him Doreena said 'Poor Freya just when things were getting better' Eric carefully picked Andrew up and carried him back to the lodge Freya said 'Where is he Sara where is he' Sara looked down at the floor Freya said 'No he can't be bring him back please bring him back' Bromwyn rested her head on Gryff's right shoulder and Doreena buried her head into Nion's chest what should have been a happy day for both couples had been torn apart by a selfish queen   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter I promise the next one will be longer


	4. Her hearts full of sorrow let her grieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consumed by Grief Freya leaves the lodge and creates an Ice fortress deep in the mountains she thought that if she could not fall in love than nobody could she commands her soldiers to go to all the villages and bring back all the men still in a grief stricken rage she uses her dark magic to kill all the men she covers the kingdom in an eternal winter. Bromwyn gives birth to a beautiful girl but when the contractions don't stop she becomes scared Sara tells her that there is another child still to come her and Gryff are over the moon but their happiness falls short when Sara tells them that Doreena has miscarried Bromwyn and Gryff decide to give Nion and Doreena their son. When Freya finally gives birth to Snow white she leaves the child outside the huntsman's lodge and Snow white is raised as an Orphan by Sara, Eric and the dwarves

Two weeks had passed by since Andrew's death the winter snow had melted and the animals were coming out of hibernation Freya was up before anyone else she gathered her belongings and climbed onto her horse and rode away from the lodge Bromwyn woke up she felt something soft on her face when she looked In the mirror she saw that the bed had been showered in Rose petals at the foot of the bed were two more boxes in the first one was a Orange dress with a brown leather bodice and in the second box was a Blue dress with a grey leather bodice after having a nice hot bath she got dressed and made her way downstairs Gryff said 'Good morning sweetheart' Bromwyn said 'Good morning my love. Has anyone checked on Freya this morning' Sara said 'Freya is gone her horse is gone from the stables' Eric said 'Myself and Sara are going to go and find her and bring her back' Bromwyn said 'I don't think that would be a good idea she left because she obviously wants to be alone her hearts full of sorrow we need to let her grieve by herself' Doreena said 'Bromwyn could you help me take the horses out' Bromwyn smiled and followed Doreena out to the stables.

Bromwyn looked at Doreena and said 'Why are you dressed in your winter clothes are you unwell' Doreena said 'Not exactly it's just my summer dresses don't fit me any longer my sizing is different' Bromwyn said 'Oh my god your expecting a baby I'm so happy for you does Nion know' Doreena said 'Oh yes I told him last night he hasn't stopped smiling all morning. How's your little one coming along' Bromwyn said 'It's causing me aches and pains like you wouldn't believe sometimes it feels like it's scratching away at my stomach'. Doreena and Bromwyn led the horses out to the field Doreena said 'Is it just me or is it getting colder' Bromwyn said 'I think Freya may have passed this way her magic is probably taking over' Doreena said 'Shouldn't we talk to her and try and get her to come back to the lodge' Bromwyn said 'No we don't know how powerful her magic is promise me you won't go and see her'.

 

Freya turned the once green farmlands of the north into a frozen wasteland there she built her kingdom and ruled as Ice Queen as she sat on her throne she decided that if she could not fall in love then nobody else could she commanded her army to ride to all the outlying villages and bring back all the village men her army left a path of destruction as they carried out the queen's orders buildings were torn apart women and children were left heartbroken as the ones they loved were ripped away from them, the men were chained up and bought before the Queen and sentenced to death. Gryff and Bromwyn rode into one of the villages that were under their protection crowds of women approached them one of the women said 'I thought you were meant to be protecting this village' Gryff said 'What happened here' the woman said 'It was the queen her soldiers took all the men from our villages our children keep asking for their fathers what are we meant to tell them' Bromwyn said 'Ravenna will pay you have my word' another woman stepped forward and said 'It wasn't Ravenna it was her sister Freya the farmlands in the north are nothing but barren wastelands' suddenly they found themselves being driven out of the village Bromwyn said 'After all we've done for them this is how they thank us' Gryff said 'I can understand their angry but we couldn't have known Freya would do this obviously Andrew's death has hit her harder than any of us imagined'

* * *

* * *

As Freya's grief worsened the entire kingdom became covered in Ice and snow Doreena had gone to see Freya even though Bromwyn had told her not to she entered the courtyard she made her way into the throne room unseen and sure enough she found Freya pacing back and fourth she stopped and said 'Dwarves breathe so loud you could shoot them in the dark why are you here Doreena' Doreena said 'I came to see you Freya I wanted to make sure you were alright' Freya said 'I am fine' Doreena said 'I know Andrew's death was hard for you but why did you kill so many men your no killer Freya' Freya said 'If you do not leave I will kill you' Doreena said 'I care about you Freya so come back with me' Freya quickly spun round and struck Doreena in the stomach with her Ice magic Doreena stumbled backwards shielding her swollen stomach she turned on her heels and rode back to the lodge as fast as her horse would carry her. Freya's snow storm covered the rest of land within the blink of an eye everything was white.

 

Bromwyn walked through the woods tracking a deer she looked up when she saw Doreena ride into the woods on Belle Bromwyn turned back to look at the deer but it was gone she would have tracked it until dawn had it not been for the tremendous pain that shot through her stomach she felt her tights and they were wet she turned around and saw Gryff heading back into the lodge he looked over at her and suddenly realised that something was wrong he ran over to her and said 'My love what's wrong' Bromwyn said 'What's wrong my waters have broken and the baby is coming you blooming idiot' Gryff carried Bromwyn back into the lodge Sara said 'What's happened is she alright' Bromwyn said 'I'll punch the next person who asks me if I'm alright' Sara said 'Get her on the bed now. Eric I need blankets and warm water'. The frozen woods that night were filled with Bromwyn's ear piercing screams as she lay in labour after what seemed like an eternity the bedroom was filled with the wailing of a new born baby Sara cut the cord and wrapped the baby in a warm blanket Eric said 'You have a beautiful baby girl congratulations' Bromwyn smiled but her happiness was short lived when the agonising pain came back Gryff said 'What's happening to her' Sara said 'There is another baby you need to push my dear' Nion burst in and said 'Someone help it's Doreena she's gone into Labour' Sara said 'Eric stay here with these two I'll be right back' Bromwyn said 'Doreena's baby will it be alright it wasn't due for another two days' Gryff said 'I'm sure it'll be alright babies are born early all the time' Eric said 'That's it push keep pushing your doing really well'.

As the clock struck midnight Bromwyn's labour was finally over she sat in bed with Gryff they had a beautiful girl and boy they called their daughter Aurora they named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine the boy they named Diaval Bromwyn said 'Eric could you find out how Doreena and her baby is' Eric said 'Of course I'll be right back' Eric quietly crossed the landing and gently pushed Nion and Doreena's bedroom door open the sight before him would be enough to break the heart of anyone Sara said 'Will you tell them I need to stay with them' Eric said 'Was it a still birth. And will she be alright she won't die will she' Sara said 'She's lost a lot of blood but she won't die' Eric walked back into the other bedroom Bromwyn said 'Is she alright' Eric said 'I'm afraid I have some rather upsetting news Doreena is fine but the baby did not survive Sara says it was a still birth' Bromwyn said 'Eric could you leave us for a moment' Gryff said 'Are you alright my love' Bromwyn said 'I don't know how you'd feel about this but I don't want to see Doreena suffer I was thinking we could give them Diaval' Gryff said 'I think that's a very kind thing to do. Eric you can come in' Bromwyn said 'Take him Eric give him to Nion and Doreena tell them we're so sorry'.

 

Eric walked in carrying Diaval Doreena said 'How is Bromwyn and her babies' Eric said 'All are doing very well I have a gift for you and Nion from Bromwyn and Gryff' Doreena accepted the beautiful baby boy from Eric she said 'Their giving us their son what's his name' Eric said 'They've named him Diaval'. Doreena spent almost a week in bed Bromwyn decided to take her up some food Doreena looked over at the door as Bromwyn walked in Doreena said 'I'm hoping I can get out of bed today I do feel much better' Bromwyn said 'How about I help you get washed and dressed then. How did you miscarry when we spoke in the stables your baby couldn't have been healthier just tell me what happened I won't be angry' Doreena said 'I went to see Freya I know you told me not to but I didn't feel happy about leaving her alone she struck me with her magic' Bromwyn said 'Your heart is so kind you make me ashamed' Doreena said 'Why does it make you ashamed you have a kind heart as-well' Bromwyn said 'I didn't always even before I was a slave I was angry' Doreena said 'I'll never forget the day we met you stood up for me do you remember' Bromwyn said 'Of course I remember you were the only friend I had in the world. How is he' Doreena said 'He has a good set of lungs he didn't give us a moments peace last night' Bromwyn said 'Let's pop him in his crib and get you washed and dressed'.

* * *

* * *

Bromwyn supported Doreena downstairs the entire kitchen had been decorated with wild flowers and holly branches Doreena said 'It's so beautiful what's all this in aid of' Bromwyn said 'Do you honestly think I would forget that it's your birthday today' Doreena sat beside the fire Gryff walked over carrying a box he said 'This is for you something to brighten your day' Doreena took the lid off the box inside was a lovely white dress with red roses on it Doreena said 'Gryff Its beautiful I love it thank you'.

 

Freya rode across the countryside nestled in her arm was a sleeping baby she entered the woods and made her way towards the lodge she climbed down from her horse and looked through the window Eric, Sara and the dwarves were celebrating Doreena's birthday in her heart she missed them because they gave her a home when things were tough for her and she abandoned them. She laid Snow White down on the doorstep and rang the doorbell before climbing onto her horse and riding away Sara opened the door and saw a bundle on the doorstep she carefully picked up the baby and carried her into the warm Bromwyn said 'Who's baby is that she's beautiful almost to beautiful' Gryff said 'She's Freya's child I had a feeling she'd do this there is no helping her if she won't except us as her friends anymore there is nothing we can do' Bromwyn said 'I wonder if Ravenna will come after us now that Snow Whites been born she'll stop at nothing until she's dead and the ground is covered in our blood' Gryff watched as Bromwyn stormed out of the lodge Gryff handed Aurora over to Nion and went looking for his wife sure enough he found her sat in the stables Gryff said 'Hey are you alright my love' Bromwyn said 'I can't stop thinking will we ever be free of Ravenna the scars she gave me are the scars that run the deepest' Gryff took Bromwyn's hands and said 'Do you remember what I said on our wedding day' Bromwyn said 'You said you'd bind yourself to me' Gryff looked deep into her eyes and said 'And to that I hold I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone I choose a mortal life' Bromwyn opened her left hand up and saw Gryff's charm necklace in her hand she said 'No you cannot give me this' Gryff said 'It is mine to give to whom I will like my heart'.


	5. My wife could be lying dead somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow white is now grown up and training to fight. But danger still lurks every where Bromwyn goes to one of the outlying villages to try and mend the rift between them and the villagers but when Freya's soldiers arrive to cause terror in the village Bromwyn stands up to them and ends up getting knocked unconscious the soldiers take her back to Freya's ice fortress. When Gryff hears about his wife's disappearance he turns to Eric and Sara to help rescue her but they tell him they cannot risk Ravenna getting to Snow white. Gryff plans to go and save Bromwyn alone but Nion and Doreena are quick to offer their help.

It was a cold clear winters morning and the woods were quiet apart from one fair lass with hair as black as Ravens feathers her skin was as white as snow and her lips as red as blood her name was Snow White. Gryff and Bromwyn were arriving back at the lodge after their morning ride they were so busy talking that they didn't see Snow White practicing her archery and one of her arrows whizzed past them frightening the horses Snow White ran over and said 'Oh I am so sorry I should have checked to see if the coast was clear' Gryff said 'It's alright Snow White we should have remembered that you'd be practicing your archery' Bromwyn said 'Your shot was abit off but you had a good stance let me give you a hand after breakfast'.

 

Everyone sat around the table having breakfast Bromwyn said 'I thought I might ride to Kings town and try and mend the rift between them and us' Eric said 'There are food parcels in the cupboard you could take them ever since Freya took over the green farmlands they've had very little food' Gryff said 'Do you want me to go with you as-well my love' Bromwyn said 'No I should be fine' Eric said 'Besides I have a task for you and Nion we need to set up some traps and you two have the best knowledge on that subject'. After breakfast Bromwyn helped Snow White with her Archery Bromwyn said 'Alright take your stance and draw back as far as you can now take a deep breath and as you release let all your anger go with it' Snow White did exactly what Bromwyn had told her to do and was pleasantly surprised to see the arrow hit the mark. Late that afternoon Bromwyn rode down to Kings town with food parcels for the women and children she hitched her horse and started to untie the food parcels from her saddle a young woman approached her Bromwyn turned around and said 'What's happened why are you crying' the woman said 'Please help me it's my baby she's not very well' Bromwyn pulled out her medicine satchel and followed the young woman back to her hut Bromwyn said 'How longs she been like this' the woman said 'A couple of days I've tried everything I can think of' Bromwyn said 'It's not good I'm afraid she has the putrid throat there is nothing I can do the symptoms are to serious' the woman said 'What can I do' Bromwyn said 'Just keep her warm there is no easy way to say this but um she'll be gone by nightfall. I know it won't make a difference but I have a food parcel for you I know food's been scarce' the woman said 'Thank you for everything'.

Bromwyn had just finished handing out food parcels when a group of Freya's soldiers arrived in the village and started stealing the villagers food parcels Bromwyn pulled out her crossbow and said 'Hey give them back their food these people are struggling to feed their starving children have you no heart' one of the soldiers walked over to her and tore her crossbow out of her cold chapped hands before breaking it in two Bromwyn pulled out a dagger and drove it deep into the soldiers leg two more soldiers rushed to their comrades aid and restrained Bromwyn but she was stronger than they thought so they hit her on the side of the head with a rock she turned around to her horse and said 'Run home girl' before she collapsed and darkness took her.

* * *

* * *

Freya sat in her Ice throne with only her dark thoughts for company she looked up as her captain returned behind him were two soldiers dragging a struggling form towards her the captain said 'My queen we have returned from Kings town unfortunately our plans to take their food parcels was stopped by this she dwarf' Bromwyn said 'Please Freya you have to listen the children in that village are starving or even dying their mothers have no food to feed them' Freya gripped Bromwyn's face tightly and said 'I have had quite enough of you dwarves' Bromwyn screamed as Freya's magic left freeze burns on her cheeks Freya turned to her captain and said 'Lock her up and tell the men they can take out their anger on her'. Gryff and Nion walked into the lodge and placed their damp cloaks by the fire to dry Nion walked over to Doreena who was busy making bread he kissed her on the cheek and said 'Where are Eric and Sara' Doreena said 'They've gone hunting for something to cook for dinner and Snow White is in the stables' Gryff said 'Is Bromwyn not home yet' Doreena said 'I haven't seen her I'm sure she's okay Gryff' Gryff walked back outside and looked around the woods he turned around when he heard a horse galloping towards him and saw Bella charge at him out of the mist she came to a sliding halt Gryff stroked her gently and said 'Easy girl it's alright' Eric and Sara came rushing over Eric said 'Is she okay what happened' Gryff said 'I don't know she's exhausted and clearly spooked but more worryingly where is Bromwyn' Sara said 'Maybe Bella became scared and Bromwyn fell off I'm sure she's fine' Gryff said 'I hope your right'.

 

As the night covered the woods Gryff spent most of his time in the stables Bella had taken a turn for the worst and was now laying in her stall breathing heavily Doreena walked in with some food for Gryff she said 'What do you think's wrong with her' Gryff said 'I wish I knew but I don't' Doreena said 'You don't think it's because of her frozen legs' Gryff said 'I need warm water and bandages we need to warm her up' Doreena fetched the warm water and bandages Gryff said 'Stay with her I need to speak with Eric and Sara' Gryff walked into the lodge and said 'It was Freya she took Bromwyn we have to go and rescue her' Sara looked at Gryff and said 'As much as we want to help you we cannot leave Snow White on her own we cannot risk Ravenna getting to her' Gryff said 'My wife could be lying dead in Freya's frozen palace but If she's not I won't leave her alone' Eric said 'Gryff I'm sorry but we cannot help you' Gryff turned sharply on his heels and left the lodge he walked into the stables and saddled up his horse Doreena said 'Where are you going' Gryff said 'To rescue my wife' Nion said 'Would you allow us to come with you brother' Gryff said 'I'd be honoured Brother'.

Bromwyn sat in the frozen cell her dress had been torn from her body and she had been sexually attacked by Freya's soldiers she prayed that Gryff would come and rescue her. Nion, Doreena and Gryff waited for darkness to cover Freya's kingdom before making their way into the courtyard killing anyone who stood between them as they entered the dungeons they saw a soldier stood over Bromwyn beating her Gryff pulled out his dagger and crept up behind the guard before thrusting it into the guards neck as he did so he said 'That's my wife you Freak' Bromwyn opened her swollen eyes and said 'I knew you'd come for me are you going to leave me' Gryff said 'No my love I'm going to look after you. Her pulse is weak we have to get her home' Nion said 'We're further away from the lodge than I thought' Doreena said 'I know somewhere follow me'.

* * *

* * *

Having escaped from Freya's fortress unseen Nion and Gryff followed Doreena to the darkling woods. Freya sat in her room one of the guards walked in and said 'My queen the prisoner has escaped' Freya said 'Her friends no doubt helped her escape but it does not matter she'll soon be dead'. Nion, Gryff and Doreena eventually stopped at beautiful lake deep within the darkling woods Nion said 'This place is beautiful' Doreena said 'Me and Bromwyn used to come here all the time it's the one place that Ravenna or Freya will never take because it's protected by elves' Gryff said 'And their going to help Bromwyn' Doreena said 'No the mermaids will help her. Lay her by the lake' Gryff carried Bromwyn over to the lake and gently lay her beside the lake her right hand touched the water and it glowed a mermaid came to the surface and gracefully moved over to Bromwyn's body a bright white light filled the sky as the light disappeared the mermaid moved away and Bromwyn slowly opened her eyes she looked around and then saw Gryff sat beside her she said 'Where am I is this heaven' Gryff said 'If it is then it looks pretty good to me. How do you feel' Bromwyn said 'Sore and tired' Gryff said 'Doreena assures me we'll be safe here tonight. I was so worried about you when Bella came back without you'.

 

When the dwarves woke the next morning they noticed the woods surrounding them were covered in frost they all instinctively reached for their weapons as Freya walked out of the mist Gryff said 'Stay away from us look at what your soldiers did to my wife' Freya said 'Please you have to believe me when I say that I had no idea what they would do to her' Nion said 'Really so you didn't tell them to rape her' Freya said 'Of course not. Look I've changed now' Doreena said 'How do we know you've changed though' Freya said 'Let me show you' with a flash of her eyes the snow that covered the kingdom began to melt and flowers began to grow again. The dwarves were eager to know why Freya would lift the eternal winter spell she'd cast so they sat beside the lake Bromwyn said 'Why have you chosen to lift the eternal winter now when so many have died because of it' Freya said 'When I cast that spell I was still overcome with grief from Andrew's death and rather than let my friends help me I just shut everyone out' Gryff said 'Including your daughter' Freya said 'Snow White she's still alive' Bromwyn said 'She's beautiful Freya she so desperately wants to know you' Nion said 'Come back with us Queen Freya' Freya said 'Your right it's time I came home'

Back at the lodge Snow White and Diaval were having an archery session when the dwarves and Freya arrived back Aurora walked out of the stables and took hold of the horses reins Aurora said 'Mother it's so good to have you back I was worried about you' Bromwyn said 'It's good to be back here with you as-well my darling' Aurora turned to Gryff and said 'I'm so proud of you father' Eric and Sara walked out of the lodge Sara said 'What is she doing here' Bromwyn said 'It's not what you think Sara she's changed she reversed the eternal winter it was all caused by her grief' Eric said 'She cannot be here Snow White cannot know' Bromwyn said 'Why can't she are you afraid she'll love her birth mother more than you and Sara' Snow White said 'What do you meen Bromwyn aren't Sara and Eric my mother and father' Bromwyn said 'I'm sorry Snow White but you have been lied to for most of your life your real mother is Freya Queen of the Green lands to the north'.

 

Snow White turned around and saw her mother stood before her Freya said 'The prophecy was true you are indeed the fairest in the land' Snow White said 'Why did you give me away' Freya said 'When your father died sweetheart I was overcome by grief and I made hundreds of people suffer because of what I'd lost I couldn't bare it if I hurt you deep down inside me I knew I could trust Eric and Sara to raise you until I could come back for you' Snow White said 'Do you really love me as much as I've loved you' Freya said 'I have loved you ever since the day you were born and it will never fade' Snow White walked over to Freya and wrapped her arms around her.

* * *

* * *

Tension filled the entire lodge that night Bromwyn and Gryff sat upstairs in their room watching Aurora as she walked through the woods Bromwyn looked down at her book and when she looked back outside Aurora and Diaval were stood face to face kissing Gryff walked over and said 'Looks like our daughters all grown up' Bromwyn said 'Diaval is an honourable lad I couldn't think of a better match for our daughter' Gryff pulled Bromwyn up onto her feet and together they danced around their room Bromwyn said 'I love you with all my heart but I'll understand if you don't love me after what happened to me' Gryff said 'Let me show you how much I love you' Gryff gently pushed Bromwyn backwards onto the bed he carefully removed her dress and said 'Your body is even more gorgeous than the first day I glanced at you'. 

 

Two days passed during which Aurora and Diaval became closer and on a bright summers morning she and Diaval went for a ride through the woods they eventually arrived at Willow waterfall they both climbed down from their horses and stood face to face today was Aurora's twenty first birthday and Diaval gave her a special gift he told her it was true loves kiss

 


	6. Just one bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the threat of war still hovering over everyone Aurora and Diaval decide to get married Bromwyn is expecting another child as is Doreena but Doreena is worried that she'll loose another one but Bromwyn re-assures her that every thing will be fine this time. Ravenna is outraged that Snow White is still alive so she creates some poisoned apples and delivers them to the lodge herself. Snow White meets Ravenna who is dressed as an beggar woman who is selling apples Snow White buys one of the poisoned apples and after taking just one bite she falls into a deep sleep and can only be woken by her true love.

Bromwyn sat in the bath tub gently stroking her slightly swollen stomach she couldn't believe she was expecting another baby she could hardly wait to tell Gryff as she climbed out of the bath there was a knock at the door she quickly grabbed a towel thinking it was Gryff but when Doreena walked in she was kind of relieved Doreena said 'Sorry I didn't realise you were in the bath. Gryff wanted me to tell you that he's gone to Kings town with Nion' Bromwyn said 'Oh right well how about we do something today why don't we ride to the training grounds or we could ride to willow Waterfall and go swimming' Doreena said 'The training grounds sound pretty good. Do you need a hand with your corset' Bromwyn nodded and turned around she could tell Doreena was hiding something from her but she was unsure of what it was yet. Doreena and Bromwyn made their way downstairs and grabbed some food for the journey before heading into the stables and saddling their horses Eric walked in and said 'I replaced the leathers on your stirrups Bromwyn they were looking abit worn' Bromwyn said 'Oh thank you. We're just riding to the training grounds we'll be back before dark'.

 

Doreena and Bromwyn rode side by side through the woods Bromwyn said 'I noticed you chose to go to the training grounds instead of going to Willow Waterfall is there a reason for that' Doreena said 'I can't swim' Bromwyn said 'Luckily for you I can come on we're going swimming'. Gryff and Nion spent the morning in Kings town helping the villagers build a stone wall and on the ride home it gave them a chance to talk Gryff said 'How are things with you and Doreena' Nion said 'She's doing well considering what she's been through I cannot thank you and Bromwyn enough for what you did it was so kind of you giving us Diaval' Gryff said 'It meant a lot to Bromwyn she didn't want Doreena to suffer and I didn't want you to suffer' Nion said 'I'm so glad your my brother'. Doreena and Bromwyn soon arrived at Willow Waterfall Doreena stood on the pebbles as Bromwyn dived into the water Bromwyn turned around held out her hand before saying 'As long as your holding onto me your fine I promise I won't let you go' Doreena took hold of Bromwyn's hands and stepped into the clear cool water and once she started swimming she realised it wasn't as scary as she thought.

Bromwyn and Doreena rode back to the lodge late that afternoon Bromwyn said 'I'm so glad to see you wearing a summer dress it's beautiful' Doreena said 'I won't be able to wear them soon my sizing will be different' Bromwyn said 'Doreena are you saying what I think you are' Doreena said 'I'm about three weeks gone I just hope everything is going to be alright this time' Bromwyn said 'I hope so as-well lets hope we both don't go into labour at the same time' Doreena said 'Are you pregnant as-well' Bromwyn said 'Yeah I'm about three weeks gone as-well'. When Doreena and Bromwyn arrived back at the lodge they settled their horses down in the stables and walked into the kitchen Sara said 'Bromwyn do we have enough preserve jars' Bromwyn said 'There should be loads in the cupboard what do you want them for' Sara said 'I'm making some decorations for Aurora and Diavals wedding tomorrow' Doreena said 'When did they decide to get married' Sara said 'They announced it just before you arrived back I think they want to get married before the war starts'.

* * *

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle Ravenna stood before the Mirror it showed the image of Snow White Ravenna was growing more and more anxious that this angelic girl would be the death of her she walked over to the black caldron that hung over the fireplace on her shelves were hundreds of spell books she pulled out one and turned to page with a spell for poisoned apples Ravenna spoke the incantation and the water in the caldron turned a hideous green colour and then several poisoned apples bobbed on the surface she took them from the water and placed them in a basket with some normal apples the poisoned apples were a bright green colour Ravenna smiled and said 'After tonight Snow White will be dead and I will be the fairest in the land'. Back at the Huntsman's lodge everyone was preparing to ride up to Cherry blossom hill for a picnic Snow White walked into the stables dressed in a lovely pale blue gingham dress her horse Lily was laid down in her stall breathing heavily Bromwyn walked in and said 'Come on Snow White. Oh no Lily what's wrong with her' Snow White said 'I just found her like this I have to stay with her she needs me' Bromwyn said 'I'll stay with you as-well. You guy's go I'm going to stay and help Snow White with Lily'.

Ravenna watched as the others left the lodge leaving Snow White alone she approached the front door and knocked on the door Snow White opened the door and saw a frail beggar woman stood on the door step the woman said 'Please Miss I'm selling apples would you care to buy one' Snow White said 'Of course I'll buy one I think I'll have a red one' the beggar woman said 'Oh no pick a Green one there especially good this year' Snow white picked up a green one instead and said 'Here's some money it's not much and thank you for the apple I'll enjoy that later', the beggar woman said 'Why not have just one bite now I promise you won't be disappointed'.

 

Snow White took a massive bite out of the apple and as the poison worked it's way through her veins she felt dizzy and soon darkness overwhelmed her and she collapsed Mrs Bromwyn walked into the kitchen and stopped when she saw Snow White fall to the floor as her left hand hit the floor a bright green apple rolled from it Bromwyn said 'What have you done who are you' with a flash of light Bromwyn no longer saw a beggar woman stood before her but instead it was Ravenna Bromwyn said 'You how many times am I going to have to see your evil face what have you done to her' Ravenna said 'Just a little poison to put her into a deep sleep unless she receives a kiss from her true love she will remain in a deep sleep for ever' Bromwyn said 'I'm going to put a crossbow bolt between your eyes you evil Witch' but before Bromwyn could do so Ravenna vanished Bromwyn knelt down beside Snow White and said 'Oh my god please don't be Snow White wake up please.  Help Somebody anybody help' Doreena stopped her horse and said 'Wait I swear I just heard something coming from the lodge we have to go back'. 

 

Bromwyn looked up as she heard the others arrive back she walked outside Gryff walked over and said 'My love what's happened where's Snow White' Bromwyn fell to her knee's and broke into tears she said 'It was Ravenna she's poisoned her I didn't see it happen I was in the stables'. Freya pushed past Bromwyn and ran into the kitchen where she found her beautiful daughter laid on the floor Doreena picked up an apple and said 'She must have poisoned the apple how could she do this' Eric said 'It's the prophecy coming true. Bromwyn did she say anything to you' Bromwyn said 'Ravenna said that Snow White can only be saved by true loves kiss'.

* * *

* * *

Snow White was so beautiful even in death that the dwarves could not find it in their hearts to bury her so they created a coffin out of glass and gold and kept eternal vigil at her side as the night covered the woods everyone retired to bed Bromwyn was just getting out of the bath when Gryff walked in he said 'Sorry my love I should have knocked' Bromwyn said 'Don't worry' as Bromwyn wrapped her towel around her Gryff noticed that her stomach looked swollen Gryff said 'Are you pregnant my love' Bromwyn said 'Yes and trust me I was going to tell you but there never seemed to be a good time I couldn't have timed it worse if I'd tried' Gryff said 'Why do you say that' Bromwyn said 'With the threat of war looming what if she doesn't survive or what if I don't survive' Gryff placed a comforting hand on Bromwyn's left cheek and said 'Don't say that your stronger than you give yourself credit I have no doubt that you'll survive'.

The next morning Doreena was out riding when a rather handsome man stopped her on the north road the man said 'I wonder whether you might be able to help me Miss I'm looking for Snow White she told me lived round here I'm Will Scarlett' Doreena said 'Follow me I'll take you to her'. Will followed Doreena into the woods eventually they came to a clearing which was covered in wild flowers and amongst the flowers was a coffin made of glass and gold Doreena said 'She's been poisoned by Ravenna and the only way to save her is with true loves kiss' Will said 'May I try' Doreena nodded as Will stepped up to the coffin and very gently laid a single kiss upon Snow White's red lips Doreena could only wait and watch but she became overwhelmed with happiness when she saw Snow Whites eyes open. Snow white looked up at Will and said 'Oh Will I knew it was you' Bromwyn and the others came into the clearing Freya said 'Snow White my darling' Snow White smiled and said 'Mother'. Will said 'So this is where you live it's enchanting and this must be your mother it's a pleasure to meet you Queen Freya' Freya said 'So is the one that your heart truly lies with' Snow White said 'It is yes mother and we will be together once Ravenna is dead you don't mind waiting Will' Will said 'I would wait a hundred years just to be with you'.  

 

During the afternoon Doreena and Bromwyn were in the stables cleaning their horses bridles when Nion walked in Doreena said 'Darling what's wrong' Nion said 'When were you going to tell me you were pregnant unless the child isn't mine' Doreena said 'No Nion the child is yours I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't want you to get your hopes up when I might still loose the baby' Nion said 'I'm sorry I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. The baby is it healthy though' Doreena said 'There has been no evidence to suggest that it isn't healthy'. As everyone went about getting ready for Aurora and Diavals wedding Nion noticed that Snow White was missing he went looking for her and sure enough he found her stood on the edge of the woods looking at the castle that would one day be hers Nion said 'The weddings about to start Miss are you alright' Snow White said 'What if I can't do it Nion what If I can't kill Ravenna what If I fail to stop her' Nion said 'But what If you fail to try Snow White you have friends here who would willingly lay down their lives for you we follow you Princess'.

 

As the celebrations started Ravenna and her army were gathering in the field Will was dancing with Snow White when he saw one of his Archers ride towards the lodge Will said 'Locksley what's happened' Robin said 'Master Will the time has come Ravenna and her army are gathering' Bromwyn said 'Why does she always come when we're having a wedding' Will said 'Gather the forces you answer to Snow White she will give the orders for this battle' Robin turned to Snow White and said 'Princess what do you command' Snow White said 'You and the archers will take to the tree's and provide support from above' Will said 'I must go and prepare my troops we shall meet on the battlefield' Snow White kissed Will passionately on the lips and said 'Please be-careful'.


	7. Leave my daughter alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the battle begins Freya decides she must do whatever it takes to protect her daughter even if it mean's she dies. As the clock strikes midnight and the smoke clears everyone has survived apart from Freya and Snow White comforts her mother in her final moments. The kingdom is restored to it's former glory and Snow White is crowned the fairest Queen in the land with Will beside her their land prospers. But sadness won't leave all of them alone grief is just around the corner for Bromwyn but at least she has Gryff and the others to help her through it.

Ravenna stood on the battlefield her eyes scanning the woods for any signs of life and then from out of the tree's they appeared astride magnificent horses Ravenna said 'Snow White how is she still alive' Snow White said 'It's over Ravenna it ends here I won't let you hurt my friends anymore' Ravenna said 'I'm going to have the tremendous pleasure of killing you myself. Captain sound the charge I have no interest in prisoners kill them all' Bromwyn said 'Snow White what do we do' Snow White said 'Signal the archers to give our attackers a volley' Bromwyn looked up at the sky and let out a loud whistle and then hundreds of arrows flew through the sky and bought death upon a small group of Ravenna's army. Both armies charged towards each other swords clashed and shields splintered Bromwyn was fighting well she looked to her left and saw Gryff fighting beside her, her sharp eyes also noticed an archer about to shoot him she pulled a throwing knife from her vambrace an chucked it at the archer but as she turned back around a shield connected sharply with the side of her head knocking her to the floor she swiped her sword at her attackers feet sending him down onto his knee's Bromwyn stood back up and crossed her blades against his throat before running into the battle killing anyone who stood in her way.

 

On the furthest side of battlefield stood Ravenna and Snow White Freya looked up as they both became locked in a fierce sword fight she looked up at the sky and felt her powers surface as she walked towards Ravenna she looked around at her friends after all the terrible things she did to them she was surprised they took her back so willingly and now it was time for her to do something right by them she stopped and looked at Snow White she whispered 'I'm sorry my Snow White' with a flick of her hand Snow White was forced back she walked over to Ravenna and said 'Leave my daughter alone' as she said this she stabbed Ravenna through the ribs but at the same time Ravenna stabbed Freya as-well both fell to the floor at the same moment.

As the clock struck midnight the smoke began to clear Bromwyn and the others began searching for survivors Doreena was the first to discover Freya's body the white queen was still hanging on for life Snow White came running over Freya said 'My darling I'm so glad your alright you understand why I did it don't you' Snow White said 'Yes but I wish you hadn't done it I can't think of what to say I, I love you' Freya said 'And I love you my fair one my Snow White' Doreena turned away and buried her head in Nion's chest she glanced over at Mrs Bromwyn expecting her to be strong but she found her best friend resting her head on Gryff's shoulder Bromwyn wiped away the tears and walked over and knelt down beside Freya, Freya said 'I'm going to miss you as-well Bromwyn and I am so sorry for what my soldiers did to you' Bromwyn said 'You have nothing to apologise for without you myself and Doreena would probably be dead by now'. Everyone stood and lowered their heads in respect as Freya drew her final breath.

* * *

* * *

Two days after the battle people far and wide turned out to watch as Snow White was crowned as the fairest queen in the land she sat down on the throne with Will beside her at the celebrations there was lots of dancing and everyone was happy. The kingdom was restored to it's former glory and on a warm summer day Doreena gave birth to a healthy baby girl she and Nion named her Thrya which mean's shield bearer in ancient dwarfish and Snow White gave her blessing to the new-born.

 

As the sun set and the moon rose above the mountains Bromwyn and Gryff were asleep in bed Bromwyn sat up when an agonising pain shot through her stomach Gryff said 'My love what's wrong' Bromwyn said 'The baby something's wrong with the baby' Gryff ran out of the room and down the corridor to Sara and Eric's room Sara knew immediately what was wrong and followed Gryff back to his chambers Sara moved quickly over to the bed Bromwyn said 'Sara what's wrong the baby isn't due for at least another month' Sara said 'Bromwyn I need you to calm down it won't do you or the baby any good now when you feel ready I need you push'. It was midnight when Bromwyn gave birth to another baby girl but sorrow can come to anybody no matter how happy Gryff said 'Why why's it not crying Sara please do something' Sara looked up at Gryff and said 'Gryff there is nothing I can do your daughter is a still born I am so sorry' Bromwyn said 'Can I hold her please' just as Sara gently laid the baby in Bromwyn's arms Snow White walked in she said 'I am so sorry for what has happened but I would still like to bestow my blessing's upon the beautiful princess'.

And Snow White did just that she bestowed her blessings upon the little girl who Bromwyn and Gryff had called Merida. Time passed and pain turned to memory but in her heart Bromwyn stayed just as happy as she had always been she also remained thankful that she had a wonderful husband and daughter as she and Gryff were out walking they saw one of Ravenna's golden Raven's sat atop her unmarked grave the Raven just stared at them before flying off to the east Gryff said 'I thought they'd all died when Ravenna died you don't think she'll come back do you' Bromwyn said 'I don't know but what I do know is that we will be ready for her if she does come back'.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the last chapter is shorter. Keep an eye out because there may be a sequel


End file.
